Who's First: Renewed!
by bleed.out.my.heart
Summary: It's been 8 years since Voldemort's defeat. Harry and Hermione teach at Hogwarts, and Ron is Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. For Harry and Hermione: Will working together bring them closer? Ron and Luna have a plan. Read and find out! COMPLETE!
1. Lesson Plans

**Title: Who's First?**

**Rating: PG13 for minor language**

**Spoilers: Yes, but it's not like most of us haven't read it already.**

**Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own anything in Harry Potter, that all belongs to the wonderful, and frustrating J.K. Rowling. The only thing of mine is the plot. Yay!**

_**Who's First?**_

**_Chapter One: Lesson Plans_**

**Thursday Afternoon**

The large class filed into the somewhat spacious classroom and took their seats, waiting patiently for their teacher to enter. "Good morning class!" said the Professor, as she entered the classroom.

" Good morning Professor Granger!" the class chimed back. Professor Granger walked over to the desk at the end of the room and set down her briefcase and armful of papers and quills she had been lugging around the hallways.

"Now, where did we leave off yesterday? Anyone remember?" she asked nicely. A hand almost instantly shot up into the air, doing this made her reminisce about the old days in classes at Hogwarts with her two best friends.

"Yes, Jerin?" she gestured the boy to start talking.

"Um, well I think we left off at the Hover charm!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Yes, but does anyone know the incantation that I taught you?" as she said this, several eager hands shot almost instantaneously up into the air.

"Um……" she said, scanning the classroom, "Yes, Alex?" a short girl with jet black hair stood up so the Professor could hear her clearly.

"It's Win-_gar-_dium Levi-_o-_sa" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes! Precisely! Now, everyone say it with me, Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa!" all of the students repeated their professor.

"Great! Now, remember to move your wands in the right order! It's swish and flick, not flick and swish! Go ahead, everyone try it!" Professor Granger yelled excitedly. For the rest of the class period the only thing that was heard was the movements of the wand and the incantations being said aloud.

The bell rang, and everyone got up to leave. "Okay, I want two feet of parchment on the history and practical uses of the Hover charm, due next Wednesday. Have a great day everyone!" all of the students shuffled slowly out into the hallways of the large school, meanwhile Professor Granger sat down into her desk. Finally getting to look through her briefcase, she realized a note had been stuck into one of the pockets.

It read:

_Hermione,_

_Want some dinner tonight? I mean, after_

_a hard day's work, we teachers need a break_

_right? Catch me in my free period to give me _

_your answer!_

_- Harry_

_That doesn't sound too bad right now. _She had just been to a horrible meeting with Minister Parrish, who had told her the new curriculum for the school year, and she told him where he could shove his new curriculum. Now she was worried she might just be sacked. She had a free period now, so she decided to head over to Harry's classroom, to watch him finish out his lessons, and maybe get his opinion on her current situation.

"Now, for homework I want 2 feet of parchment on the dangers of an encounter with a nest of Doxies. Due on Friday of next week. Dismissed!" the Professor's class quickly walked out of his room, while a very beautiful adult professor walked in.

"Hullo Harry!" she walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Hermione. How were classes today?" He asked interestedly.

"Nothing really new. How about you, Professor Potter?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, the class got a close up look at Doxies today although, I don't think they ever want to see those nasty buggers again and I don't blame them in the least, either. Remember when we had to clean Grimmauld Place all those years ago? That was no picnic." He stated.

"Oh, yes. Before I have a total memory lapse, I came to accept your invitation to dinner tonight." Hermione said happily.

"Brilliant. I'll just get my cloak, and we can be off." Harry said, searching for his cloak. As he walked up the stairs and into his office, Hermione had a quick look around the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that Harry had made his own. Hermione was now teaching Charms to students after Professor Flitwick died in the war.

After their sixth year at Hogwarts, The Trio (including Ginny, Neville, and Luna), started their search for Voldemort and Nagini. After their second year of searching, they finally found Voldemort's hideout and dueled with the Dark Lord and his death eaters for weeks, only after they found and killed Nagini. Many died as a result, including Charlie Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, Professor Sinistra, and many others.

Harry finally cornered Voldemort in the cemetery where Cedric Diggory died. No one was sure how either of them managed to get that far, not even Harry. In coincidence Harry killed Voldemort on his father's grave. He was quite confused, because they had never even found the last and final Horcrux, but he didn't complain. Staggering, and half living Harry found all who were alive, and as it turned out, Dumbledore had actually been alive.

He wandered around, gathering the people to take back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was found among them. Apparently he had made a duplicate of himself, that had an overflow of emotion. That was the one that Snape had killed. Dumbledore, in reality, had been out trying to find the last remaining Horcrux and didn't want anyone to worry if he were gone, and that's where the duplicate came in.

Harry became a national hero, and Dumbledore resumed his post as Headmaster of the school. When Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, Harry, and the rest of the living students returned to start and finish their seventh year. Ron had been recruited as the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons about a year after they graduated, then he and Luna married shortly afterwards.

Harry and Hermione both accepted job offers from Dumbledore, and became the youngest teachers on staff. Grimmauld Place had been found, and destroyed by Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix LeStrange during the war. Many suffered losses, but felt that life would be much better now that the terror of Voldemort had ended.

The so-called 'curse' on Harry's post was broken, and ever since then, Harry and Hermione have been working at the school, while Ron and Luna traveled around for the Cannons tours and competitions. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of either person for six months now. Last they heard they were in Bulgaria for a tournament. Harry walked back out of his office and locked the door.

He held out his arm to her, and she gladly took it. "Harry, first we need to stop by my place so I can change. I need to get out of these robes." she instructed him.

"Okay, we can go to your place first. By the way where do you want to go eat?" he asked.

"Um……I think I want to go to LeGrange's tonight. I could do with some good Italian food."

"LeGrange's it is then." Harry said happily. Hermione had bought a slightly large flat at Hogsmeade, as did Harry. They decided to buy flats there because it was easier for both to get to the school for work, and to be near each other. As they entered her flat Harry saw her black leather couch in the living room. Harry knew that couch very well.

After many nights getting drunk after the war had ended, Hermione took pity on him and let him sleep on her couch so she could look after him. This habit had long since died, but he still remembered those moments well. Moments he hopes never happen again.

"I'll be out in a minute, Harry!" Hermione called from her bedroom.

"Okay." Harry yelled back. He looked around the spacious flat. His was just down the street, but he always loved to stay here, even if it was on her couch. Hermione walked out of the back room dressed in blue jeans, white blouse, and a simple black jacket.

"Wow, you look great." Harry told her.

"No I don't, Harry. You're just saying that. Now, we need to go to your place because I refuse to eat dinner with you if you insist on wearing those robes for the rest of the night." She commanded.

"No arguing with that." He grinned back. They started walking down the street towards Harry's flat. Hermione looped her arm around Harry's, and he . Harry believed she was beautiful, truly he did. He, of course, would never tell her that though, seeing as all of his courage was drained every time he tried to say something. Yah, that Gryffindor courage.

**Thursday Evening**

When they arrived at his flat, Harry walked into his bedroom and began to change from his robes into his muggle clothing. Hermione walked slowly around his living room gazing at all of the pictures Harry had on his mantle and shelves. It was funny, because every single one of them had either all three of them or just a random combinations of two of them.

She stopped and picked up one particular picture. It was of her and Harry a few weeks before his confrontation with Voldemort all those years ago. They both looked so very happy, but neither knew that shortly after that picture was taken, that Harry would fall apart only to be picked up, and put back together again by Hermione, with some help from Ron.

"I'm almost done Hermione!" Harry yelled from the back. She almost dropped the picture, but held onto it and replaced it into the shelf. Another few minutes passed and Harry walked out into the living room. He had jeans and a plain red t-shirt on.

"This better?" he asked her, smiling.

"Much. We should be going now before the restaurant closes." She told him. Once again he held out his arm to her and she accepted. They left his flat and headed towards the restaurant.

Just then, Hermione remembered her meeting with the Minister earlier. "Harry, I need to tell you something…" she went off explaining her meeting and what she said to the Minister about her curriculum.

"Hermione, you shouldn't worry. Remember when Umbridge tried to give Professor McGonagall a curriculum? They made that law stating only the teacher of the subject is to be allowed to make their curriculum. Parrish can't do anything about it, so don't worry about him. He can't do anything to you because it's your responsibility not his." Harry explained.

_How could I forget? What would I do without him? Probably die. _Wait a minute, what was she thinking? She would be devastated, but would she want to die if he ever did? Most likely, yes. She would never tell him this though.

"I forgot about that. Thanks Harry. I feel a lot better now. We're here!" she said pointing to the neon sign just ahead of them. Harry lead the way into the fancy restaurant.

"Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?" the Host asked.

"Yes, party of two, under the name Potter." Harry responded.

The Host scanned the list in front of him, and stopped at a name saying "Ah ha, here you are." He then called a Hostess over to seat the couple.

"Harry, how did you get reservations when you didn't even know where I wanted to go?" she asked him, as they followed the hostess to their table.

"Because Hermione, this is your favorite restaurant, so just to be sure, I made reservations before I asked you to dinner."

_Wow, I didn't know he paid that much attention to me. _She smiled at him and sat in the chair he was holding out for her. "Thank you, Harry." Hermione said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get some bloody food." Harry said picking up the menu in front of him.

For a minute or two she looked at him while he skimmed the menu looking for something to eat. Hermione knew that Harry loved this place too. She also knew that he ordered almost the exact same thing every time they came here. She laughed silently and started looking through her menu.

"Are you ready to order?" a young waiter asked as he bustled up to the table.

"Yes, I'll have the…" Harry started.

_I'll bet anything that he's going to order the Grilled Sirloin with fried mushrooms and onions. Medium rare. _Hermione thought.

"Grilled Sirloin, medium rare, with the fried mushrooms and onions, and a Butterbeer to drink." Harry finished.

_Ha ha ha! I knew it. I know that man waaay too well. _Hermione smiled before she opened her mouth to order.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo and a small side salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing, and I'll also have a Butterbeer please." She informed the waiter.

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders soon." With that the waiter walked into the kitchen doors and out of sight.

"So, have you heard from Ron lately?" Harry asked her.

"Um, I think the last I heard, he was still in Bulgaria for their World Cup Tour match. Have you?" she asked in return.

"Same here. It's been what, six months now? Does that man have any priorities?" Hermione giggled and Harry laughed. They both knew how disorganized Ron could be at times. They had hope that Luna would straighten him out.

About five minutes later, Harry spotted the waiter with their food. "Here comes our food! Yes! I'm so hungry." Harry said rubbing his stomach humorously. Hermione laughed again, and slapped Harry on the shoulder. The waiter set their food in front of them and went back into the kitchen.

"This looks great." Hermione said, picking up her fork and stabbing it into her chicken.

"Yes, it does." Harry agreed as he started cutting up his steak.

For about an hour they ate, talked, and laughed. After they were finished the waiter came back out, waved his wand and the plates disappeared. The restaurant was what they called a Merged restaurant, meaning the waiters and things were supposed to make it feel like a normal muggle restaurant, but the 'major' things such as cooking and cleaning dishes were done by magic.

"That'll be 8 Galleons, and 4 Sickles sir." The waiter said. Harry took the money out of a pouch fastened to his belt and handed it to the waiter.

"Thank you sir. We hope to see you here again." The waiter re-entered the kitchen. Harry got up and pulled out Hermione's chair so she could also get up.

Harry walked Hermione back to her flat. At the front door, Hermione turned to face Harry. "Thank you Harry. You know me all to well."

She leaned forward and planned on kissing his cheek, but he jerked his head so instead she kissed him on the lips. Quickly, she ran into her front door. Harry placed his hand onto his lips, where Hermione's had been only a few seconds before. He smiled, then headed home.

Inside her flat, Hermione was leaning against the back of the door thinking to herself about what she had just done.

_Why did I do that? All I had to do was say a simple thank you, but no. I had to kiss the man! Argh! It's all is fault! If he wouldn't have jerked his head like that. _She slapped her head with her hand, and went into her room to go to sleep.

_I can't believe that just happened. Did it happen? Yes, it did. Bloody hell…_ Harry thought as he opened the door to his flat down the street. _This is not as odd as I thought. It felt pretty good actually…No! Don't think like that, it was an accident. Yah, just an accident…_ As the thoughts flowed through his head, he undressed, got into bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Very Interesting

**Chapter Two: Very Interesting**

Friday

The next morning the only thing that Harry could think about was the kiss Hermione had given him the previous night. He hopped out of bed and headed into his bathroom for a warm shower. After the shower, Harry pulled on his work robes and left his flat.

Hermione, meanwhile slept in an hour later than normal. "Crap." She said as she slapped the alarm clock on her nightstand. Sluggishly, she lifted herself off of the mattress and went into her bathroom. As she turned on the shower, it dawned on her what she had accomplished last night.

_I finally kissed him. I never, ever thought that would happen. This is very unexpected. _

After her shower, Hermione got dressed and left her flat to go to Hogwarts. She needed to prepare the lesson plan for her students today. As she entered her office, she saw a small piece of parchment that had been taped with spello-tape to her chair. Hermione set down her briefcase, and plucked the note off of her chair. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for going with me to dinner._

_What happened last night, well I'm _

_still not sure what happened._

_I think it's best if we just forget about it._

_Anyway, Just_ _wanted to say have a _

_great day! Talk to you after classes._

_-Harry_

Hermione's heart dropped at the words that were staring her in the face. He hadn't thought anything of the kiss she gave him. Inside it was killing her knowing that he didn't care about her in the way she had wanted him too. She crumpled up the note and threw it into the rubbish bin next to her desk where it quickly started gobbling it up. Rummaging through her briefcase, she pulled out her planner, and began making her lesson plan for the day.

Harry was starting to think that the note he had just taped to Hermione's desk chair wasn't the brightest idea. What he had written wasn't anywhere near the truth, but he couldn't tell her that. What if she rejected him or something equally as horrible? He let his mind wander until he realized that students were now filing into his classroom.

Frantically, Harry made up his lesson plans. They weren't his best, but they would have to do for now until the storm in his mind subsided. "Good morning, students!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Professor Potter!" the students all yelled in unison.

"Today, we will be reviewing what we did yesterday." Some of the students groaned, but Harry tried not to notice.

His classes that day reviewed, and did nothing more. Hermione's classes, on the other hand were going as smoothly as she could run them. Harry's note still in mind, Hermione taught her classes the Alohomora charm. Some were still struggling by the time class had ended, and she promised to help them on Monday. But for now, it was Friday afternoon and she was going to go home and relax for the weekend.

As his last class of the day ended, Harry decided to visit Hermione before she left. He packed his things into his briefcase and set off to Hermione's classroom. While walking down the hallway, Harry met up with another familiar friend.

"Hiya, Harry!" the woman said happily.

"Hi. How're your patients doing?" Harry asked the red-head.

"Just fine, _Professor Potter_." She replied, smiling.

"How're things with the boyfriend, Ginny?" Harry asked casually.

"Just fine. Are you still single?" she asked him.

"For now. Anyway, I was on my way to meet with Hermione, so I'll talk to you later." Harry said as he turned to walk down the hallway.

"Hold on, Harry!" Ginny grabbed him by the sleeve of his robes.

"What's up?" he asked her curiously.

"Ron owled me about two days ago saying that he, and Luna were coming home," she explained.

"That's great! When are they coming?" Harry asked happily.

"Um, tomorrow. They need a place to stay. Can they use your flat Harry?" Ginny asked all too quickly. It took Harry a good few minutes to process what Ginny requested.

"Um, sure. I can stay with Hermione for a while. How long are they staying?" he asked.

"I think two weeks. They weren't entirely sure themselves." She finished.

"Yah. No problem. I'm sure Hermione won't mind me staying at her place for two weeks. I suppose I could go ask her now. I'll owl you with the answer." Harry said, waving goodbye.

"See ya later, Harry." Ginny replied as she headed toward the hospital wing.

_This is going to be interesting…_Harry thought. As he rounded the corner, he saw Hermione leaving and locking her classroom door.

"Hermione! Hermione, I need to ask you a question!" Harry yelled down the hallway.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him curiously.

"I need to stay at your place for two weeks. Is that okay?" he asked her preparing for a big fat no.

"Why do you need to stay at my place when you have your own?" she was wondering. Harry went into detail about Ron and Luna's visit and how Ginny suggested to him to give them privacy so he decided to let them use his flat.

"You mean they're really coming home? Then, yes. You can stay with me for the two weeks." She informed him happily.

"Really? Great! I'll see you at your place later!" Harry told her.

"Okay sounds good to me! Bye Harry." She waved to him as he rounded another corner and was finally out of sight.

_What am I thinking! Harry stay with me for two weeks? I'll have to handle it as best as I can I suppose. _She thought to herself.

This is going to be a **_VERY_** interesting two weeks……


	3. Arrivals and Surprises

Disclaimer: See first chapter! WooT! Sorry this took so long to post guys, been really hectic being my senior year in high school. Lots of crap to do. Anywho, Here you go, and keep an eye out for newer chapters more often. Leave your comments, no flames! -Ozzi-

**Chapter Three: Arrivals and Surprises**

Friday Afternoon

Harry smiled to himself as he packed up his belongings to dump off in Hermione's flat.

_I honestly did not believe that she would agree to letting me stay at her place for two weeks, _Harry thought to himself, _I guess I'll have to control myself…… I'm doomed. _

Slapping herself in the forehead, it finally hits Hermione just what she has agreed to do.

_This is going to be a very embarrassing situation, _she worriedly thought, _all I need to do is retain my self control. I'm Hermione brightest witch of her age' Granger for crissake! I…am so dead!_

Hermione had just finished cleaning her flat when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, she saw a tall, raven-haired, handsome young man. "Hullo, Hermione!" he said happily.

"Hey, Harry. Do you have all of your necessities yet?" she asked him, pretending to be impatient.

"Nope, but I think one more trip oughta do it." he informed her.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione offered.

"Sure. Just follow me." He said waving her to his side. She glided over next to him, and followed him up the street. Harry's flat was only one block away, so it wasn't much of a walk. They arrived at the door, and Harry fiddled with the knob.

"Damn, it's locked and the key is inside." He told her.

"Oh, Harry." She said. A few seconds after her statement she vanished from his sight with a soft pop. Two minutes later she reappeared opening Harry's front door.

"Harry, did you forget about apparation?" she asked him, smiling.

"I knew that." he laughed. She let him enter the messy flat.

"Harry, do you ever clean this place?" she asked him picking up a dirty sock off of the nearby lampshade.

"Clean? What's that?" Harry made a face like he was seriously thinking about it. Hermione laughed, and threw the sock in his direction. The sock hit him square in the nose, and he laughed.

"Alright, since I'm already here I suppose I could clean this place up a bit." She said examining Harry's living room.

"If you really want to, then help yourself. I won't stop you, but first can you help me with these bags?" he held up two large garbage bags.

"What exactly is in those?" she made a half disgusted, half curious face.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do." She stated inquiringly.

"Well, it's a load of dirty robes and muggle clothes." He said, hoisting each of the bags up to eye level in turn.

"You can use my wash, if you want." She informed him.

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile.

"You know what?" Harry asked Hermione.

"What's that?" she asked back.

"I'm happy the students are getting two weeks off. We have a two week break." He said happily.

"Oh, right. I forgot. That will be relaxing." She said.

_With Harry around? Highly doubtful! _She added, only as an afterthought.

Hermione's face must have looked like she was concerned or worried, because it caused Harry to ask her, "What's wrong?" She looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, you started to look worried that's all." Harry told her.

"Oh, it was nothing." _Yeah, right._

_Why is she making her face like that? Is she doing it on purpose, or by accident? I hate it when she does that! _Harry thought spitefully. Both were quiet as they walked back to Hermione's obsessively clean flat. When they entered, Harry set one of the garbage bags on the black leather couch.

"Harry! Don't put that there! That's disgusting! Put it in the washroom!" Hermione said instantly.

"Okay! Okay, calm down." Harry picked up the bag and threw it on the floor of Hermione's washroom.

"Harry! Put it on the table, not the floor! Honestly!" she nagged.

_I hate it when she does that too! But she does look very cute when she's flustered………Bad Harry! No! Keep the mind on track, and not on Hermione's bloody cuteness! _Harry told himself sternly. As he laid the bag onto the table, he turned to see Hermione crack a huge, and beautiful smile.

_Oh no. Why does she do that to me?!? _

_He's so messy. Honestly! But, he does make me laugh……_Hermione smiled just as Harry turned around. He had a look on his face, and Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but before she could ponder it further, he snapped out of his daze, and picked up the other bag of dirty clothes.

"So, how've you been?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Harry, you see me every day." She told him.

"I know that. It's just that we never get to really talk to each other about the little things anymore. That's all." He said, without looking at her directly.

"Oh, well I've been alright," she started, "nothing too new in Granger-world. How about Potter-land?" she asked jokingly.

"Wait, you get your own world, but all I get is a measly piece of land? That's not fair!" he said, faking a hurt look.

"Well, life's not fair Mr. Potter." She replied smiling.

"Oh, really? Then that means I can do this!" he grabbed one of the garbage bags and threw the contents all over her sitting room.

"Harry! What are you doing? That's not fair, I just cleaned this place!" she started to gather up some of the clothes.

"Life's not fair, Ms. Granger." Harry stated. She looked up realizing how obsessive compulsive she must look, and started to laugh. Harry joined in, and they laughed for a few good minutes.

Hermione glanced at the clock, and realized that in ten minutes time Ron and Luna would arrive.

"Harry, we need to pick this stuff up. Luna and Ron'll be here later and I don't want this place looking a mess." She commanded him.

"Alright. You win this time." Harry started to pick up robes and shirts.

Friday Evening

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_We'll be coming at around 8:00 pm. We'll be stopping_

_By Hermione's place, as Ginny's told us you'd both be there._

_Thanks Harry, for allowing us to use your flat for a couple weeks._

_Can't wait to see you! By the way, we have something_

_tell you guys, but it'll have to wait until we get there._

_It's pretty big!_

_Love From,_

_Luna and Ron Weasley_

"It says eight o'clock, right?" Hermione asked, while Harry re-read the parchment.

"Yes, it does." Harry assured her.

"Then why aren't they here yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Hermione, they're only two minutes late so calm down. They'll be here, they will." Harry patted her on the shoulder.

Ten minutes later, a knock was heard on Hermione's front door. Quickly, Harry got up and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a tall, lean (and quite muscular due to his new Quidditch sessions during tour), red headed man and a slightly shorter, very beautiful, blonde woman. Harry stuck out his hand to the red head, and he gladly accepted pulling Harry into a manly hug.

"Hey, Harry. We've missed you," the tall man started, "Now, where's our Hermione?" just as the question came from his mouth, Hermione walked out of the back room and ran up to her guests.

"Luna! Ron! We missed you lot!" she said, excitedly.

Ron bent down to Hermione, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Luna hugged Harry, then grabbed Hermione and hugged her too. After a moment of reminiscing, Hermione showed the two of them to the dining room, where a lovely dinner was now set up.

"Hermione! Did you do all of this for us?" Ron asked in amazement, staring at all of the delectable food.

"Um, right. No, I didn't. I called in to the Three Broomsticks, and Rosemerta delivered." Hermione told the couple.

"Rosemerta is still running that place?" Luna asked.

"Surprisingly, yes she does." Harry informed her.

"Well, I'm starving as usual so why don't we sit down and tuck in? Hmm?" Ron pulled out a chair for Luna, then for Hermione.

"Ron, nothing has changed, has it?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes, some things have." He replied kissing his wife.

After dinner, they all started to catch up. They had been gone for six months now, and they all had a lot to tell. After listening to Ron's third story about one of the Quidditch matches he was in, Harry remembered what they had written in their letter.

"Ron, in your letter you said that you had something important to tell us. Care to share?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron made a very large grin, and Luna's smiled. "Well," he began, "we do have some really big news to tell you guys." Ron stopped and looked into Luna's eyes for a moment.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"Well," Luna started, "I well… we… we're pregnant!" Harry dropped his fork to the floor and Hermione choked on the food in her mouth. They both stared blankly at each other, then looked at the couple across the way. They both thought the same thing at the same time,

_This is going to get really complicated, really fast………………_


	4. Realizations and Master Plans

**_Chapter Four: Realizations, and Master Plans_**

Friday Evening

"You're pregnant?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, I am." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow," Harry started, "I don't know what to say. What are you guys going to do about the tour?" Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I might have to take a leave of absence." He told them.

"What are you going to do about living conditions?" Hermione butted in.

"We don't know yet. Harry, we might have to stay in your flat for more than two weeks." Ron informed him.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Luna can't travel until sometime after the baby is born. Is that okay?" he asked timidly.

"How far along is she?" Hermione interjected.

"Four months." Luna said.

"Um, Yah. If Hermione doesn't mind because I'll need to stay with her for a little longer." Harry answered.

_Hmmm, a few extra months with Harry? Not a bad thing, right?_

"I don't mind." She blurted out. Harry looked at her, confused. He had believed that she was as shocked as he, but obviously he was wrong.

In truth, Hermione was just as shocked as Harry, but when the opportunity for her to try and win him over arises, she's gonna jump and maul it.

"Really, Harry. It's alright you can stay here as long as you need," then she added, "that is, until Luna and Ron leave."

Hermione had tried to hide the fact that she was absolutely thrilled about Harry's staying with her for a few months, and she believed she had done a damn fine job at it. What she didn't notice was the smirk on Ron's face, but Harry did.

"What's so amusing, Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing in particular…" his eyes strayed over to Hermione's face. She finally realized that she had been caught. As quick as a light switch being flicked, Hermione's face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Harry was confused, but very excited at the prospect of living with Hermione for a lot longer than intended. He couldn't let her know that, though. Ron couldn't know either. Not yet anyways. Harry also turned to look at Hermione, who was blushing quite fiercely.

_What's wrong with her? She seems embarrassed, but by what?? _

_Oh great, now Harry's staring at me. _Hermione quickly covered her face with a napkin and excused herself into the kitchen.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Harry voiced.

"I'll go find out." Ron got up and followed Hermione into the kitchen, while Harry and Luna struck up a conversation about Ron's Quidditch tour.

"So, what's going on?" Ron asked her, smiling.

"Um………nothing, why?" she strayed.

"Come on Hermione! I've known you for over 14 years now! I'll find out one way or another, you know I can and I will. I would just rather hear it from you first." He told her.

"Okay. I'll tell you, Ron."

Hermione and Ron had been in the kitchen for a while now. Harry was starting to get worried, and was ready to get up and walk in. Luna reached the door first.

"Harry, wait here for a minute, okay?" she said sweetly.

"Yah, alright." She left him to himself as she entered the kitchen.

"That's why I jumped at the opportunity." Hermione had finished.

"Now, I understand." Ron stated.

"What's going on?" Luna asked perplexed.

"I'll tell you in a minute, Honey. Hermione, why don't you go and join Harry for a little bit, okay? We'll join you shortly." Ron said pushing her out of the door.

"So? Was I right?" Luna asked her tall husband.

"Yes, dear. You were right. She's in love." Ron kissed his wife on the cheek.

"That's wonderful. You owe me two galleons, babe." She said patting him on the back and leaving him in the kitchen dumbfounded.

After dinner all of them retreated to the sitting room, and Harry lit a warm fire.

"So, Harry. It's really okay that we use your place for a few months until we can find one of our own?" Ron asked.

"Yah. Like I said before. If Hermione says it's okay that I stay with her, than I don't mind at all. Really, it's okay." Harry replied reassuringly.

"I don't mind, Harry. It's alright." She told him smiling.

_Oh, I love that smile. _Harry thought. He flashed her a quick smile in return.

_Oh, I love his smile! _She screamed in her head. For a moment, they both just sat there, smiling. Ron cleared his throat to bring them both back to their senses.

"So, how's life as teachers going?" he asked nonchalantly. Harry didn't even have to think about his answer,

"It's really great. I love to do it, the kids are so amusing." He said.

"Amusing, Harry?" Luna asked him.

"Yah, you'd have to be there to know it. It's just something I love to see everyday." He finished.

"How about you, Hermione?" Luna questioned.

"I absolutely love it. I can't imagine doing anything else now. It's really a great job, and like Harry said, the kids are great." Luna started to say something, but Ron interrupted.

"Harry said the kids are amusing, not great." He told her.

"I know what he said, Ron. I also know for a fact that he thinks so to. That's all." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"She's right. I do feel that way." Harry agreed. Ron and Luna looked at each other signaling that they needed to talk alone.

After a few more hours of catching up and informing, Ron and Luna left.

"Goodnight, you two." Hermione waved.

"G'night Mione." Ron waved back.

"Night Luna." Harry yelled.

"Night Harry." She said back. Then they were left to themselves.

"So, where do I get to sleep?" Harry asked.

_Oh, no! I forgot about that little fact! Wonderful. Well, he can't sleep on the couch that wouldn't be very kind of me. But then again he has slept on it many times before…_As Hermione went off into her thoughts, Harry stared at her.

She noticed his eyes boring into the side of her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Huh?" he questioned, realizing he had been caught. "Nothing. Hermione, it's okay if I just sleep on the cou……"

Hermione interrupted, "No, Harry. That wouldn't be very king of me. You can sleep with me." She said. Harry looked shocked, and after a few minutes of realizing what she had said, Hermione turned a bright red.

Meanwhile, on the street on the way to Harry's flat Ron and Luna are having an interesting conversation (without us!).

"Harry was acting like she was." Luna stated.

"Uh huh." Ron agreed.

"Do you think he might feel the same as she does?" Luna inquired.

"No question."

This truly is going to be a very interesting few months……………………


	5. A Wonderful Morning

_**Chapter Five: A Wonderful Morning **_

**Friday Night**

Hermione was in the bathroom taking a shower, and Harry was sitting on her bed.

_Hmm, very comfy! This is going to be quite interesting. I can't believe she even suggested it. _Harry thought. The bathroom door opened and a towel clad Hermione walked out and over to her dresser.

"Um, H-Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked back.

"You're in a towel." He said unblinkingly.

"Yes, I forgot my clothes in the dresser. That's why I'm over here Harry." She smiled and turned back to the dresser.

_How can she not be totally embarrassed? I mean, come on! She's naked under that thing! _Harry started to get a glazed look, and Hermione noticed.

"Harry? Harry? What's wrong?" she took him by the shoulder and shook him as hard as she could.

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay Mione." Harry finally replied.

"Okay." She said turning back to the dresser to fish out some matching pajamas. After she picked her PJ's, she went back into the bathroom to change.

_She worries me sometimes, _Harry thought as he swung his legs onto the bed so that he was now completely horizontal.

When Hermione finally opened the door to leave the bathroom, she found Harry staring at the ceiling.

"Harry, I'm finished." She said to him.

He jerked his head over to her and replied, "Oh, okay Mione."

"Harry, is there anything wrong?" she asked him.

"Um, no. Why do you ask?" he told her. "You just look like something is bothering you." She stated. Harry cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"Nope, nothing." Hermione gave up and started to brush her untamed hair.

_Whew! That was way to close. I need to NOT think about her when she's around._ Harry told himself sternly. Hermione finished brushing her hair, and walked over to the bed. Before laying down, she turned to Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry." she said cheerfully.

"Goodnight, Mione." he said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed furiously, but Harry didn't notice.

_Thank god! _She thought. Harry turned over so he was facing the wall, and Hermione lay down so she was facing his backside.

_Goodnight my love……_

**Saturday Morning**

Hermione woke up to a large black and white furball licking her face.

"Urrrrm…… Jiminy! Get off!" she told the furball. Jiminy hopped off of the bed and scurried across the floor.

"Silly little cat." She murmured to herself.

"Ummm……" Harry groaned. Hermione was shocked as Harry rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"G'morning Mione." He drolled.

"G-good morning H-Harry." She managed to squeak out.

Harry finally opened his eyes all of the way, and he realized the odd position he was in with Hermione.

"Oh, uh……sorry Mione." He said while unwrapping himself from her.

_Damn! I have to be more careful. _He thought.

_No! Don't apologize, and more importantly don't move!_ Hermione thought to herself.

"It's, urm, okay Harry. Do you want some breakfast?" she asked him sweetly.

"You cook?" he asked her with a hint of curiosity in his tone of voice.

"No, but remember that Rosemerta delivers!" she said, laughing.

"Well, sounds perfect." He told her.

She smiled broadly. "Okay, Three Broomsticks it is."

She got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. Harry, who was now missing how warm her body made the bed feel, stared at the wall in front of him.

_This is the best morning ever. I hope it'll be like this for the next few months, than I would be in my version of heaven!_

Hermione walked barefoot onto the cold vinyl flooring of the kitchen. It was a pretty spacious kitchen. Hermione, of course being the genius that she is, expanded it with a few spells because it was hideously small.

She went over to the counter and picked up the Three Broomsticks delivery menu.

The little picture in the corner of the parchment suddenly spoke up.

"Hello, and welcome to the new Three Broomsticks delivery service. We deliver in less than 30 seconds, or your meal is free."

Hermione told the little symbol what she wanted, and what she thought Harry would want.

Almost immediately, there was a loud knock at the door. She opened the door, to find a teenager with a gold shirt that had: TBDS stitched on the left breast pocket.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. Here is your delivery." He handed it over, and Hermione gave him 14 Sickles, one extra for a tip.

"Thank you, and we hope you keep using the Three Broomsticks Delivery Service." He turned and left.

Harry's belly was gurgling at this point, so as soon as he smelled the food he ran into the kitchen.

"This smells soooo good!" he told her, as she set it up on the dining table.

"Yah. Almost reminds me of how my mom used to cook." She stopped moving, and stared at the wall.

He could tell this was still a touchy subject with her after her parents were killed as leverage for Voldemort. She never got over it, and never stopped blaming herself for not protecting them. Harry didn't want her to think that way or feel that way ever again, so long as he was there to stop it from happening.

Quickly changing the subject, Harry replies to her statement.

"'Mione, have you heard from Ron yet this morning?" he asked.

"No, Harry. I've only been up as long as you have. Remember? Is your memory span really that short?" she asked, obliging to his sudden change of the subject. What Harry didn't know is that she did want to talk about it, but only with him. She wasn't sure if that would go over well because Harry didn't seem to prone to the subject.

Hermione finished the food making and set it all onto the dining table. Harry scooped as much as his plate could hold, and started shoveling it into his mouth.

"Disemgoo" he mumbled out with a mouth full of egg and bacon.

"Harry, chew, swallow, then talk okay?" she said motheringly. Harry swallowed, and looked at Hermione.

"This is good!" he repeated, shoveling more food into his mouth.

The rest of the morning they ate breakfast, and showered and dressed. The day was full of planning for classes after the break, and other random work stuff. Just another boring morning, but the day was quite amusing………


	6. Unexpected Acquaintances

_**Heya! **_

**_Hey readers! Here's Chapter six. If you notice any mistakes, tell me! I tried my best to correct anything I felt was wrong, but if you notice something I didn't, put it in your review, or if you have any questions about something in the chapters. Now, on with the reading! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope everyone has a happy and safe New Year!  
_**

**_-Ozzi_**

**_Chapter Six: Unexpected Acquaintances_**

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Hermione! Come on! We need to leave if we want to meet Luna and Ron for lunch!" Harry yelled while checking his wristwatch.

_Seriously, does it really take this bloody long to put on jeans and a t-shirt?! _He thought.

Hermione walked out of their bathroom in a white t-shirt, and a pair of flared blue jeans. To Hermione, she just looked normal, but to Harry she was as beautiful as ever.

"Alright. Jeez, chill out." She said sarcastically. Harry stared at her for a moment, then realized she had spoken to him.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"Short attention span too, huh?" she asked him smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Yah, I guess so. Are you ready to go now?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Harry."

He held out his arm to her, and she gladly accepted it. Leaving Hermione's flat, they both walked down the stairs and out of the building. On the way to the restaurant, Harry told jokes that made Hermione giggle. Not something he was used to hearing, but he absolutely loved the way she did it.

The restaurant they were eating at was called Pesola's. It was a very popular family-themed restaurant. It wasn't very crowded, as Hermione noticed when she and Harry stepped in. It was a little chilly because the back doors leading to a patio with many tables was opened.

Hermione shivered a little, and Harry noticed.

"Here." He said kindly as he placed his jacket on top of her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said smiling. They walked towards the back keeping an eye out for Ron's bright red hair. Harry spotted them, but they were talking to someone familiar looking.

As they neared the table, Hermione realized who it was.

"Malfoy?" Harry said out loud.

_Harry must've noticed too. _She thought to herself.

"Ah, Potter." Draco said happily as he lifted himself from the chair. He thrust his hand out to Harry, and Harry took it hesitantly.

"Oh, and Ms. Granger." He said in a strained, sweet tone. He grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"What has Ginny done to you?" she asked him, wiping her hand on Harry's jacket. Draco didn't notice.

"Any who are friends of my fiancée, are also friends of mine." He said.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked. It was Ron who answered.

"Two days ago. My sweet little sister has failed to mention it to any of us." He said angrily. Luna patted his hand and told him to calm down.

"Well, I must be going. Nice to see all of you." and with that, he turned and left the little restaurant.

"That was a little out of the ordinary." Hermione said.

"A little? That was a lot out of the ordinary." Harry replied.

"When does work start again for you guys?" Ron asked curiously.

"In two weeks. Why?" Hermione answered.

"No reason. Just want to chat with my sister." He said nonchalantly.

Hermione looked at Harry, and accidentally caught his eye.

_No! Hermione, look away…… _but she couldn't. She was caught in his eyes, on an accident. Harry locked his face into that position so he could look into hers. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her, she was just so beautiful.

Ron looked at Luna, and grinned like an eight-year-old who had just accomplished a great prank. Luna giggled. Ron cleared his throat rather loudly. Harry turned his head, and Hermione, disappointed, also turned back. They were now facing their best friends, who were still grinning like madmen.

"What?" Harry asked, finally snapping out of his little reverie.

Ron couldn't help it anymore, and he burst out laughing. Hermione looked at him, puzzled. Harry had a similar look, but Luna just slapped her forehead and tried to calm her husband down.

After Ron finished his hysterical fit of laughter, they all ordered some food. Not much though, seeing as they weren't very hungry. They ate their food, and Luna and Ron kindly paid for it.

"Thanks." Hermione said gratefully.

"What she said." Harry said, pointing at Hermione.

"Are you really getting that lazy that you can't even speak for yourself, mate?" Ron asked him jokingly. Harry grunted. They all laughed, and Harry joined in. Hermione and Harry walked Luna and Ron back to Harry's flat, and headed back to Hermione's.

"I'm totally bushed Mione" He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Already?" She agreed. Absentmindedly, she tilted her head onto Harry's shoulder. Harry noticed, but didn't mind in the least bit. He smiled and tightened his grip around her shoulders.

When they arrived at the front door to the flat, Hermione lifted her head off of him and pulled out her keys. Harry, who was now missing the extra body heat on his shoulder, was smiling.

Hermione stepped up so she was faced the door, and said clearly, "Professor Hermione Jane Granger."

A dial with 12 numbers on it appeared in the middle of the door. Hermione lifted a hand to the dial, and entered the combination of 7-3-7-12. The door swung open.

"'Mione, how'd you do that?" Harry asked, totally amused.

"Oh, that? It's a simple security spell that only allows those who know the combination to enter. I change it every week, just in case."

They both entered the door. Hermione's flat was still clean and spotless, except for some of the furniture and rugs had black cat hairs all over them.

"Jiminy." Hermione called out. Jiminy popped his little head out of one of the laundry baskets in the wash room.

She walked over and picked him up.

"D'you want some dinner?" she asked him in a baby-like voice. She hugged him and set him on the wood paneled floor and went into the kitchen. Harry heard her open a cupboard and take out a bowl.

As Hermione prepared Jiminy's dinner, Harry sat on the floor and started playing with the little black cat. He was very easily amused when Harry took off his shoelace and dangled it in front of him. Harry laughed as he watched the cat walk in circles trying to get the lace that he was currently holding.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and placed a little plate of left-over tuna fish in front of the furball. Harry put his shoelace back on his shoe. Hermione giggled.

"What?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You guys looked so funny!" she said, now fully laughing. Harry made an evil grin, but Hermione didn't notice.

Too late, she realized that he was going to tickle her. She tried to get away, but he was too strong. She turned pink as Harry grabbed her sides and tickled her stomach. She tried pushing him away, but that was a failed attempt.

"Now, this is funny!" Harry told her. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't answer.

Harry stopped tickling her and went to the coat rack.

"Toss over our jackets Mione" Harry instructed her. Hermione took a deep breath and threw Harry their jackets. He placed them on the wooden pegs, and walked back over to where Hermione was standing.

"I'm sleepy. How about you?" He asked smiling.

"Harry it's only 5p.m." She informed him.

"I know, but I could always do with an early nap!" he said, still smiling.

"You go ahead. I'm just going to sit out here for a while." She replied. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Night for now." He turned around and went into their bedroom.

She touched the spot where he had kissed her.

_That man will be the death of me. Mark my words, _she thought. Hermione kicked off her shoes, and sat in front of the fireplace.

"_Incendio_" she whispered. Sparks flew out of her wand, and ignited the wood.

Jiminy jumped into her lap and curled into a ball of fur. Hermione started stroking him absentmindedly.

"What am I going to do, Jiminy?" she asked the snoring kitten. She smiled, kissed the furball, placed him on the leather couch, and went into her bedroom.

Harry was already asleep.

"Sweet dreams. I'm always here if you need me." She kissed his cheek, and turned to exit the room.

"…love…you." She heard him mumble.

_What? Did he say that to me? _She walked back towards him.

He mumbled again, but much clearer this time, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione took a step backwards, and almost hit the nightstand next to the bed. She left the room and looked into the fireplace. She couldn't believe that had just come out of his mouth. Did he mean it as a best-friend/sister-y sort of way, or something more? All of these thoughts buzzed in her head as she pondered the meaning of his words.


	7. Unspoken

**_Chapter Seven: Unspoken_**

**Saturday Evening**

Harry went into Hermione's bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed.

_Today was a great day, now time for sleep. _Yawning widely, Harry lay his head on the pillow and almost immediately fell into a wonderful dream……

"_Harry!" a lovely voice called out. Harry turned his head to find himself in the Gryffindor Common Room, the way it was the last time he had seen it in his final year at Hogwarts. _

"_Hello?" Harry called out. _

"_Harry!" the voice called again. Harry looked around the common room, but didn't see anyone around. _

"_Harry!" the voice was much closer this time. Harry turned around and saw Hermione. _

"_Hermione?" It was present day Hermione, but in her Gryffindor school robes, as was he. "Harry, I want to ask you something." She took his hand and set him into his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. _

"_What is it?" he asked curiously._

"_How do you feel about me?" she asked with a smile on her face. _

_Harry faltered for a moment, and mumbled, "I love you." But Hermione didn't seem to hear him. _

"_What was that Harry?" _

_More loudly this time, He said, "I love you, Hermione." _

_She smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_I love you too, Harry."_

_Harry smiled, and Hermione started to lean in……_

"Yuck!" Harry said out loud as he realized that Jiminy was now licking his face. Harry shoved Jiminy off of the bed, and swung around his legs so that his feet were now on the cold wood floor. His first thought was to find out what Hermione was doing, and if she was alright. He got out of the bed, and headed into the living room.

Hermione was still sitting in front of the fireplace, still pondering the accidental slip of emotion while Harry was sleeping. She didn't believe that he was even aware he had said anything out loud. She shook her head, and got up only to find Harry stretching in the doorway.

Harry looked at Hermione, perplexed. He couldn't read her expression, but to him it looked like nervousness, and disappointment. If only he knew how close he really was. Hermione realized what he was doing, and quickly cracked a smile.

"Hey sleepy head." She said in a falsely cheerful voice.

His heart fell. He was frustrated, and wanted to know what was wrong with her. He hated seeing her unhappy, especially when it was directed towards him. He looked into her eyes.

"'Mione," Harry started, and Hermione looked up, "What's wrong?"

_Damn. I never could hide anything from him. I need to make up something……_Failing to make up anything to lie to Harry with, she told him the truth.

"I heard you mumbling while you were asleep, but it was none of my business." Okay, a version of the truth.

_Shit. I wonder what I said……_

"What did I say, Mione?" he asked. She mumbled in a low voice that wasn't exactly audible.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"You said you loved me." She said more clearly this time. He was shocked. He couldn't believe that had slipped out while he was dreaming of her. He wasn't sure how to answer.

"I just took it as you meaning you love me as your best friend." She said, looking deeply disappointed.

"Yah, um, that's what it meant." Is what Harry wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. So he stood there, not saying a word.

"Okay." She said. Turning on her heel, she went back and sat in front of the fire.

Harry stood there angry at himself. No, wait, angry was an understatement of the century. He was positively furious with himself for not saying anything. Feeling absolutely horrible about how he just handled the situation.

"'Mione," he started to say, but was cut off by her voice.

"It's okay Harry. You don't have to say anything." She lied. Tears were slowly streaming down her face. She shifted slightly to hide them from Harry. He didn't notice.

"'Mione. I don't know what to do. I don't remember my dream at all." He lied. He kept replaying it in his head. She wiped her face, and turned to him.

"You really don't remember?" she asked.

"No." he lied once more.

"Okay. Let's just forget about it then. Alright?" she offered.

"Okay. It never happened." He agreed. She got up, and smoothed out her clothes.

"I'm tired. D'you want to go to sleep, or are you not tired anymore?" She asked.

"I need more sleep." He said hesitantly. He didn't want anything else to slip out while he dreamed.

They went into Hermione's room, and Hermione went straight for the bathroom, carrying her pajamas. Harry took off his shirt, and went over to her dresser.

She had been kind enough to give him a couple of drawers for his things. He opened one, and pulled out a night shirt and a pair of grey shorts. After changing, he slipped into the bed.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts. She got into the other side of the bed. Turning to him, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Harry." She said sweetly. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Mione." He whispered.


	8. On My Mind, Pt 1

**_Chapter Eight: On My Mind, Pt. 1_**

**Saturday Morning**

The sun shown through the opened bedroom window as Harry stretched awake. He looked over at Hermione, who was remarkably still sleeping through the sunlight. He reached over and stroked her cheek. Slowly, he lifted himself out of bed, and into the bathroom.

Harry turned the shower knobs, and steamy hot water began to run. Throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor, Harry stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over him.

_How could I have said that out loud, and told her it meant nothing. This is absolutely killing me! _He hit his head on the back of the shower wall.

Hermione slowly got out of bed. She yawned loudly, and patted the spot next to her.

_Where's Harry?_ She shrugged her shoulders, and yawned widely. She was still wondering about Harry's comments last night on his slip-up. Slip-up, she hated calling it that but that's what it seemed like when Harry explained it.

Harry turned off the shower and grabbed the towel near the sink. He stepped out of the shower, and ran the towel vigorously over his damp hair, hoping to get it dry. He heard the doorknob turn, and before he could cover himself, Hermione stepped in.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, frantically trying to cover himself. Hermione's eyes were wide, and she closed them, but not before getting a good look first.

"Oh! S-so s-sorry Harry!" she apologized and slammed the door as she left.

"Please, knock next time!"

"Yah, sure"

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione's face was red and she was grinning……

Hermione ordered breakfast for the both of them. When it arrived, they began eating, but she was eating rather quickly, and Harry had noticed her strange behavior.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Hermione looked up and swallowed her eggs.

"I'm so sorry about this morning, Harry!" she blurted. Harry was a bit taken aback at first.

"It's okay. Just try to remember to knock next time, okay?" he said very sweetly. She nodded and they finished their breakfast.

"So," Hermione started, "where do we want to go Harry?" Harry pretended to be in deep thought, and after a few minutes he answered.

"Why don't we go to Florean's and get some ice cream, and then we can go to Flourish and Blotts to see the new releases. They're supposed to have a new Chudley Cannons book with Ron's first feature."

"Sounds good to me." Hermione agreed. They grabbed their cloaks and left the loft. Harry told horrible jokes, but Hermione giggled anyways. When they reached Florean's, a couple of familiar faces were seen.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out.

A large bundle of red hair swooped around to reveal a freckled face. "Hermione!" she called back. Ginny ran up to Hermione and gave her a big huge like she hadn't seen her in ages.

"How're things?" she asked sweetly.

"It's only been a couple of days, Gin, but nonetheless it's going okay."

Then a white-blonde head stepped up and shook Harry's hand with a great deal of strength.

"Pott- I mean Harry." Draco Malfoy said with some difficulty. Ginny gave him a stern look as he gave Hermione a small hug.

"Hermione." He said kindly, at least as kindly as he could.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said, just as kindly.

"Now, be nice." Ginny warned. Harry smiled, and Ginny spoke again.

"So, what are you guys up to??" she asked, eying them suspiciously.

"We're just hangin' out right now. What are _you_ two up to??"

"Well, Draco wanted to take me shopping today. We were just taking a break for some ice cream." Ginny responded while taking a lick of her rocky-road cone. Draco smiled lovingly at her.

"Yes, well Ginny really wanted some ice cream. Anyway, we should be on our way now. Good day." He said, kissing Hermione's hand lightly.

"Well that was odd." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Harry agreed.

"What's his deal? He was acting anti-Draco."

"That was a side of him that freaks me out. Makes me wonder……"

"It's really none of our business."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wondering!"

They both started to laugh as they bought their ice cream ten minutes later after their conversation, if that's what you want to call getting seriously creeped out by your youngest friend's fiancée.

They quickly finished off their ice cream cones, and entered Flourish and Blotts. Hermione peered around, not looking for anything in particular. Harry immediately went in search of the Chudley Cannons book. Without realizing it, Hermione had ended up in the "Love and Relationships" section of the store.

_Look at all of this rubbish_, she thought to herself. _People actually believe that these things can help a "Love life in danger"? HA! _

"'Mione! I found it!" Harry called out.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she walked over to where he was standing.

"Listen, _……however the most recent member to join the cannons is Ronald Arthur Weasley. He is the new chaser, taking over for the now retired Tyler Mumber who decided that breaking his nose, or any other part of his body just wasn't worth it anymore……' _"

"Wow! He's actually mentioned this time!" Hermione said, slightly sarcastically.

"What do you mean this time?" Harry asked.

"Remember last time he said he was going to be mentioned in the Greatest Chasers in the History of Quidditch'? He made such a big deal about it only to find out that they cut him out last minute."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Well, he can boast about it now!"

Harry bought the book so as to show Ron and Luna his accomplishment in print. They left the store and headed to Harry's apartment.

**Saturday Afternoon**

Ginny unlocked the door to hers and Draco's house. Yes, a house. Draco sold the mansion after his father's death and bought a flat. 8 months into their relationship, Ginny asked him to move in with her, and after THAT they bought a house together 9 months later.

She set her new robes onto the sofa and waited for her fiancée to walk in.

"Honey, are you alright?" she called after him.

"Yeah," he grunted, "this trunk is a little heavy."

"You're a wizard, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. _Locomotor Trunk_!"

3 minutes later he walked through the front door with the trunk following behind him.

"I'm so proud of you!" she congratulated him sarcastically.

"Thanks." He said smiling back.

"I appreciate that you kept nice back there."

"Well, you scare me when you're angry."

She laughed. "I do?"

"Yeah, you're a fireball."

He laughed. She kissed him and took her things into the bedroom.

"So why can't I be evil? I know something that they don't know. I mean technically speaking. I want to torture them and your stopping me. Do you know how much fun that would be?"

"For you, yes. I just want you to stay kind until they figure it out. Then you can make fun of them all you want because Merlin knows, I will be."

"How long will it take these gits to realize that they are madly in love with each other?"

"Okay, number 1, they aren't gits. 2, because they are stupid. 3, I'm allowed to say that so don't even try to throw it in my face."

"Alright dear. Bed?" he suggested.

"Bed." She agreed.


	9. Magical Mishaps, and Lost Letters

**_Chapter Nine: Magical Mishaps, and Lost Letters_**

**Saturday Afternoon**

Coming through the back doors to the building, Harry knocked on his own front door.

"Wow, this is weird. Normally I answer this door, not knock on it. Why is the floor so shiny?"

"It's water. Hmm, curious. Why aren't they answering?" Hermione asked.

Harry knocked again. After 10 more minutes they left the building through the front doors. Ron and Luna were standing with the Magical Mess Squad the Ministry had only recently assembled.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well mate, something happened………"

"What do you mean something happened'?" Harry asked, trying his hardest to stay as calm as possible.

"Well, the last time we visited Fred and George they promised to curse something of ours as a prank test. Well when we never got it, we thought they never did anything." He started to explain.

"Keep going. What happened?" Hermione insisted.

"Well," Luna started this time, "Ronald was searching for the exploding snap cards to play a solitary game, and Boom!"

"Boom? What the hell is BOOM?!" Harry, well, boomed.

"Boom. Hmm, well Boom is my brothers rigging my cards to make a massive explosion when played with. I'm sorry Harry, but my brother's blew up your flat."

Harry's face froze. Hermione was getting really worried when, after about 5 minutes, he didn't say a single word. Then, he finally opened his mouth.

"You blew up everything? My broomstick? My photos of mum and dad? Of you and Hermione? MY WAND!?" he screamed.

"Calm down, mate. We grabbed a few things before the Mess blokes over here chucked us out." Ron said handing him a box.

Harry started looking through the contents of the box. He found his wand, the photo album (with the cover a little singed on the edges), a few other pictures of Ginny, Ron and the other Weasley's, his semester plans and outlines for his class, and his briefcase with his school papers still in tact.

The last thing he saw at the bottom was a letter. A letter he had written to Hermione 3 months after the Final Battle occurred about seven and a half years ago. It said how much she meant to him, how much he needed her, how much he truly loved her. He was so afraid to give it to her that he stashed it away in one of the walls of his flat hoping to never see it again.

If Hermione ever got a hold of it, well it's not that he didn't want her to know, he just didn't want her to know and not feel the same way back. He was so scared, even more scared then when he was face-to-face with Voldemort.

_I should've burned the damn thing. Why did I keep it? _He thought to himself.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He came out of his reverie and looked Hermione in the eyes, which was a big mistake. He knew that if he ever did that it would take him eternity to look away, but with great difficulty he looked back at the bottom of the box and quickly covered the letter before Hermione could spot it.

"Yeah I'm good." He stated in a fake-happy voice.

"Thanks much Ron, Luna." He told them.

"Anytime, mate. We're going to go to the Burrow and stay with mum and dad. They said they didn't mind. Thanks much for letting us stay in your flat while it lasted. Come visit sometime though, mum misses you two." Ron explained.

"Yah, well we gotta get home. Come on Harry. Bye Ron, Luna. Love you guys." Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and started leading him to her flat just down the street.

"Herm-"

"It's okay Harry. You can stay at my place until you find a new one of your own. Don't fret about it. You just need some rest right now."

Harry nodded and walked up the stairs and into her living room. He set the box on the kitchen counter, taking out his wand and putting it into his back pocket. Hermione went to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips, offering them to Harry who declined.

She turned around to put the chips back up, when Harry tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. He started stuttering.

"Harry? What's wrong, Harry?" she asked kindly.

He mumbled something, but Hermione couldn't really make it out.

"What?" she asked again.

"T-Thank you for e-everything……" he looked at her, careful to avoid her beautiful and captivating eyes. "I thought I lost those pictures of mum and dad." He gave her a weak smile.

"You didn't. I would've tried to fix them any way I could if they had been ruined. Don't worry too much about it Harry. Go take a nap, get some sleep and I'll order some dinner." She insisted.

He nodded, gave her a peck on the cheek and went into their bedroom. She sighed a deep sigh, and picked up the menu once more.

She moved the box that Harry placed upon the dining table, and set it on the couch.

_I wonder what he was staring at for so long……_ she wondered. She shifted the objects in the box and found the letter at the bottom.

_Why would he hide a letter? Should I read it? No, it's Harry's and it's none of my business……_

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the letter. She gasped when she noticed it was written to her roughly seven years ago. She started reading, and this is what it said:

_Hermione,_

_There are no words to say how much you mean to me. I can't write it, or say it. I can only feel it. I am wishing and hoping that in some way you feel the same, but I won't give my own hopes up for it. I love you, more than you will ever know. _

_I cannot send this letter because I am afraid. Afraid that if you ever found out that you would hate me, or in worst case, never speak to me again and I would forever lose you. My heart wouldn't handle that very well. _

_I will keep my distance in order to keep you. I cannot lose you. Why I am even writing all of this to an invisible person mystifies me, but I need to write this down so I will never forget you. I will never forget the love I feel for you, and hope that you will feel that way about me some day. _

_I love you Hermione Jane Granger, never forget that. I love you, and I can't say it enough. It will never satisfy me unless you know it, but you never will. I must stop before my heart breaks with these words. They are the truth, and may you never forget._

_Love, Harry_

Hermione slowly set the letter down, and stared into the fireplace.

_He loves me…………_


	10. On My Mind, Pt 2

**_A/N:__ Hey! Well, there are only two chapters left! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I did when I wrote it. Thank you sooo much to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me. I love you guys. _**

**_ 3 Ozzi (.bleed.out.my.heart.)__  
_**

****

* * *

****

**_Chapter Ten: On My Mind, Part Two_**

**Saturday Afternoon**

_Harry loves me………_

Hermione stared at the letter, unable to find the words to express her relief, and confusion. She was relieved that he loved her, but confused because he didn't take the chance in telling her.

_How can he do that? Hide his feelings and act like nothing has happened? That's not fair! I've tried for years to get him to see that I feel the same way………_

_That boy is so blind, it's not even funny._

Hermione heard the bed creak. She quickly grabbed the letter and shoved it back into the bottom of the box. Harry came out of the back rubbing his eyes. He saw the box was in a different place than before and he eyed Hermione.

"Why is my box on the floor?" he questioned.

"I had to clean off the table, so I moved it." She answered.

_Whew, that was close! She could've found that letter………_

"Alright then. That nap helped, thanks for the suggestion." He smiled, very widely this time.

She looked at the box once more, before turning around and heading into the kitchen to finally order their dinner for the night, mind still dwelling upon the letter.

Harry finished the rest of his pasta and threw away the box.

"'Mione, thank you for dinner." He said, truly grateful.

"Anytime." she smiled.

The next few weeks passed, and both had fun being in each other's company, going out to eat and to shop around Hogsmeade. Ron and Luna had ended up staying in Ron's old room at the Burrow. The Elder Weasley's had invited Hermione and Harry to a dinner at the house, and they both gladly accepted.

**Three Weeks Later, 4:13 P.M. Saturday Afternoon**

"Well, I need to start making lesson plans for class." Hermione said as she cleaned up the rest of the food from their late lunch, and dumped whatever was left into the rubbish bin, which immediately gobbled it up.

"Oh, yah. I forgot. We start work again on Monday, don't we?"

"Yeah. Professor Dumbledore says that he's been generous enough to give us an extra week of leave, but he needs us back now." She told him.

Harry sighed, and decided to try and find his briefcase. Hermione had already found hers and began to write feverishly. Harry looked at her with a confused, and goofy face.

"'Mione, why are you writing that lesson plan so quickly." He asked her.

_Because I want you to know that I love you, and I'm nervous about it………_

"I just want to get it done as fast as possible." She replied quickly.

Harry nodded and continued his search for his lesson plans. After a half an hour of looking for his briefcase, Harry gave up and sat down with Hermione. Right when he sat, there was a loud knocking at the front door.

"It might be Ron and Luna. No one else besides the two of us know the combination to the flat door. Can you get that, Harry?"

Harry nodded, and pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to the door.

"Hiya Harry. I found this." It was Ron, and he held out the highly polished handle to his Firebolt. Everything still attached.

"Ron! How did you get it out of the flat. Those Mess blokes magically shut it." Harry insisted.

"Well, you know how good Luna is with her wand. She did a little magic, and voila!" He said, beaming and still holding out the broom. Harry grabbed it and leaned it against the wall right next to the door.

"You can come in you know." Harry said, gesturing him indoors.

"Thanks, but I have to get going. Mum wants me to de-gnome the garden so the kids can play out there. See you." With that he left his best friend.

"Thanks again!" Harry called out after him. He shut the door and wheeled around to face Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders and got up from the table.

"Well, that's quite fortunate. I'm off to bed. I need a quick nap before we go to dinner." She informed him.

"What time are we supposed to be there?"

"Um, around 8ish." She said, thinking.

"Well, how long do you want to sleep?"

"Half an hour, that should do it."

"Okay then. Half an hour." He nodded.

She smiled and entered the bedroom and shut the door.

Harry turned and stared at the fireplace. _A fire would be good right about now. _

He piled some of the wood by the hearth into the fireplace, replacing the black ashes. "Incendio."

A few minutes later, he sat in front of the large fire, holding a piece of parchment in his hands. With a large sigh, he tossed in the confessional letter and watched it burn.

_I should tell her, _a voice said in his head.

_No! It could ruin your relationship! _Said another, worried voice.

_But she at the least deserves to know, right?_

_No! Not right! Did you not hear me? It could forever ruin the relationship you've built up with her over the last 14 years!_

_But it could also make things better, especially if she feels the same about me._

_You're the most dimwitted idiot I have ever had the displeasure to argue with._

_You just called yourself a dimwitted idiot._

_WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?_

_Cause there's no one else around, but us. Which technically is you. _

_Have I gone nutty?_

_No, you're pretty sane to me, if you'd just tell her!_

_FINE! I will! _

With that last and very persuasive thought, Harry hoisted himself up and went to the door of their bedroom. He slowly opened it, and peered inside.

"'Mione?" he whispered.

Nothing.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you, and if your not awake, this will have to do……"


	11. Finally Spoken

**_A/N:_** **_Hey readers! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I just want to say thank you so much to those of you who have read/reviewed this story and/or any of my others. I love you guys!_**

****

**_On with the reading!__  
_**

****

* * *

****

**_Chapter Eleven: Finally Spoken_**

**4:30 P.M. Saturday Evening**

"'Mione?" he whispered.

Nothing.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you, and if your not awake, this will have to do……"

Hermione grunted, and turned over so her back was to Harry. He slowly slid into the room, and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well, I need to get some stuff off of my chest. I was kind of hoping you'd be awake, but this is going to have to work for now."

He placed his right hand onto her uncovered calf, and gave a half smile to no one in particular. He tried to look at her face, but it was too dark to make anything out at this point. The only light entering the room was a sliver from the fire in the living room coming in through the slightly opened door.

He ran his left hand through his hair and began to speak.

"Well, um, there are some things that I need to tell you. I've known how i've felt about you for a very long time…" he drawled on.

Hermione's eye opened slightly, but when she realized Harry was trying to tell her something very important she quickly shut them, hoping that he hadn't noticed what she did.

"Well, you see, the thing is………I-I think…no, I-I know…I'm in love with you." he finally spoke the words out loud. Hermione's eyes snapped open the minute the words sprang from his lips and she stared at the lamp on Harry's bedside table. Harry still couldn't see her face, luckily for her.

"I love you," he repeated, more confidently, "Not just as a friend. I love you as my soul mate, my own know-it-all. I love the way you smile, joke around, lecture me, save me, and care for me. I just…I just love you." he spoke, losing his courage, very quietly.

At this point, he still wasn't sure if she was awake or not. She shifted, and flipped over so she was now facing the door. He finally got a good, whole look at her face. Her eyes were open, and tears streaming down her face onto the pillows.

"Y-your awake…" he muttered.

She sat up, and nodded. She reached up and brushed away the tears, then grabbed Harry's face on both sides with her hands.

"I love you, too." She told him.

He sat there, completely stunned. She had said it. He had imagined her saying it for so long, but when he actually heard it from her mouth, it was so much better then he could've ever hoped for.

"Really?" he asked, unsure of her sudden comment.

"Yes, really, truly, and deeply. I have for a very long time." She explained.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me before this?" he inquired.

"I was afraid you wouldn't ever feel the same way that _I_ did about you. I hated to keep it inside, but if it meant keeping you as just a friend than I decided it needed to be done." She admitted.

He looked at her, tears welling up behind his emerald eyes as he realized that for the first time in his life, he was truly, deeply loved by someone whom he loved back.

He smiled, and the tears finally made their way down his face. She couldn't help herself and started crying too. They both looked at each other and laughed, like they hadn't laughed in years. After the happy-fest' Harry looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. More than you could ever know." He said with a huge smile on his face. She smiled broadly, and looked at him this time.

"I love you, Harry Potter. More than these words could ever express." They smiled again, so ecstatic to finally know the truth about the other.

**6:15 P.M. Saturday Evening**

**DING DONG!**

The doorbell rang loudly, and woke Harry up. He looked around.

**DING DONG! **

_God, that bloody thing is annoying. I'm going to get it removed if it's the last thing I do……_

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put on his robe.

**DING DONG!**

"I'm coming! Hold onto your bloody knickers!" he bellowed.

He reached out for the knob, and found he was facing a red head.

"Ginny? Why are you here?" he asked, curious about her sudden appearance.

"Just stopped by to deliver a message from my brother." She told him.

"Ah, but which one?" he questioned.

"The one married to Luna. Anyway, the lovely couple told me to tell you that you are to meet them at the Burrow at 8. They want a quick chat. For what reasons, I don't know, but he told me to tell you that you'd better come, or he'll sick his wife after you."

Harry smiled. He knew how good Luna's curses were, they were almost as good as Hermione's. Almost, but not quite.

"Tell him we'll be there." He gave Ginny a smile.

"See you later, Harry." she smiled back. He shut the door, and went back to bed.

Hermione was standing by her dresser putting on her robe and grabbing some clothes.

"Ron has told us to meet him at the Burrow in less than an hour. What do you think about that?" he laughed, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She laughed and twisted around so she was facing him.

"Sounds good. Showers first, I insist." She smiled coyly.

Half an hour later, they were standing in the kitchen, Hermione making a pot of tea. Hermione couldn't cook to save her life, but she could make a killer pot of tea.

Harry took a sip of the tea, and exhaled.

"Mmmm, you make such good tea." He smiled up at her.

She walked over to him, and sat on his lap.

"We should be leaving soon, or Ronald will have a coronary." She told him.

He laughed and took another sip of tea. Harry looked up into her eyes for the hundredth time that morning and kissed her.

"I know it." He informed her.

She kissed him this time. He broke away first, but kissed her again.

"This is heaven." Harry exclaimed after a particularly long kiss.

"I agree." She smiled.

Hermione got off of Harry's lap and put the tea kettle into the sink, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go now, or we'll never get there." She laughed.

Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of Floo powder in the brass bucket next to the hearth. He tossed the powder into the fireplace and motioned for Hermione to go in first, then he entered himself.

Hermione deeply inhaled, and yelled clearly, "The Burrow!"


	12. Long Awaited Endings

**_A/N:__ Hey guys! This is the LAST CHAPTER!!! runs around screaming_**

**_I know, it's a travesty (HA!), but this is the end. I want to thank you guys so much for bothering to read my story. You guys kick ass!  
_**

****

* * *

****

**_Chapter Thirteen: Long Awaited Endings_**

**Friday Morning**

Harry didn't sleep, but merely lay there in with Hermione for a few hours until she awoke herself. She stirred once or twice, but didn't wake up until a few hours later.

"Hey," she said, still very groggy, "how long've you been up?"

"Hey. Not very long. Promise." He smiled.

"I'm going to take a hot shower, okay?" he said, giving her a small peck on the lips.

She smiled and said, "Go for it. I'm going to get a bit more shut-eye." And with that, she promplty fell back into a shallow sleep.

Harry jumped in the shower, dressing quickly afterward. When he walked back into their master bedroom, Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed, hoisting herself up to get some clothes for her own shower.

"Plenty of hot water left, honey." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey? That one's new." She told him, grinning.

"Yah, but I like it."

"Me too."

**11:43 A.M. Late Friday Morning**

After a good breakfast of leftover pizza from the night before, and butterbeer, Harry and Hermione finally left early for the Burrow.

"Why are we going today?" Hermione asked him, a few minutes before they departed.

"'Cause they invited us. Let's go." He hastily pushed her into the fireplace, and yelled for the Burrow, almost at once.

**11:53 A.M. Late Friday Morning**

They landed in the Den, Hermione first, then Harry shortly after.

"Oi, bout time you got here." Ron said, impatiently.

"We're early, though." Hermione said, quite confused as to Ron's behavior.

"Don't worry about it, we're here now."

Ron led them into the kitchen where Fred, Katie, George, Angelina, Draco, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were currently discussing random topics among one another.

"Hey everyone!" Hermione said loudly.

Everyone turned to look, and got up to give them hugs and welcome to the house once again. These trips to the Burrow were actually quite frequent, but everyone always acted like they hadn't seen eachother in ages.

"So, why the ruckus?" Harry asked.

George beamed as he said, "We're having a baby!"

Harry was doe-eyed for a moment, then snapped back to say, "Congrats mate! When did you find out?"

"Just this morning." Katie answered, extremely giddy.

"Okay. I have one more thing to ask." Harry said standing up. He turned to Ron.

"Can I have a word?" Ron nodded, and they headed into the den. Hermione gave Ginny an odd look, which Ginny gave in return while shrugging her shoulders.

When they walked back in, everyone was quiet. "What was that all about?" Fred asked from the corner. Harry only smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. Everyone chatted for a few minutes longer before dispersing to separate areas of the house.

Fred, George, Katie, and Angelina all headed to the den. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed in the kitchen to cook dinner. Ron, Luna, Harry, and Hermione went out to the backyard garden, holding hands, respectively.

Ron and Luna stayed on the porch, and sat on the swing while Harry and Hermione kept walking into the garden. When they were far enough away from Ron and Luna (out of earshot), Harry turned to Hermione and stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, curiously. Harry smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips. She smiled back.

"What was that for?" she questioned. Harry shook his head and looked at her.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you ask too many questions?" she turned her head, and blushed.

Harry took her by the chin and moved her until she was facing him once again. "Hermione," he began, "You're my best friend, my rock, my savior, and my love. I wouldn't be here without you. Quite literally actually." This made her smile, which is exactly what he wanted.

_All going according to plan. _

**PORCH **

Ron and Luna were sitting on the swing, well swinging. Ron had his arm around Luna's shoulders and she was lying so her face was buried in his chest. It was a bit chilly outside. "Ronald," Luna started, "why aren't we walking with Harry and Hermione? Why did they go so far back into the garden?"

Ron laughed a little. Luna moved up and down with his chest. "Oh, I don't know honey. Let's not worry about it."

Luna looked up at him. "Alright then." She smiled at him and put her head back down. Little did she know, her husband was grinning from ear to ear, and she wouldn't know why, until a few minutes later.

**GARDEN **

Harry dug his hand into his pants pocket, searching for part of the most important part of this moment. Hermione just stood there, slightly perplexed as to what he was doing. When he finally found it, he sighed in relief. Hermione had noticed.

"What is it, Harry? Is everything okay?" she asked him, genuinely concerned. He kissed her forehead and gave her a long look in the eyes, accidentally trapping himself in them.

"Uhm, Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his reverie and really looked at Hermione this time.

"Hermione, I have a question for you." She smiled and gave him a confused look. Then he bent down on one knee, and she instantly knew what he was doing.

Tears started streaming down her face, and over her lips which were still curled in a smile. "Hermione Jane Granger," he began, taking a black felt box from his pocket and opening it slowly so she could see, "will you marry me?"

She stood there for a minute, stunned. "'Mione?" he gave her a hopeful look. She realized she still hadn't answered him yet. "Of course! Yes!" a huge grin creeped across his face as he stood up to hug her tightly. She stood on tip-toes as he hugged and kissed her vigorously.

**Back at the House**

"So, you actually did it. Congrats, mate. I really didn't think you were going to. You seemed a bit timid in the den when you asked for the ring." They both looked to see Ron standing there with Luna on his arm. They all grinned maniacally, all too happy to say anything.

"Let's go inside," Hermione finally said, "it's getting chilly. Besides, I want to tell everyone." She looked at Harry, he nodded. They walked, respectively, hand-in-hand into the kitchen and called everyone to once again gather for good news.

Fred and Katie walked in last, hand-in-hand. Fred looked around, "What the bloody hell is it now?" he asked, slightly agitated. Katie laughed and beckoned him to sit next to her. He did so, and everyone turned their attention to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna.

Before Hermione could even get a word out, Ginny started yelling.

"Merlin! He finally did it didn't he? Yes!" She hooted as she got up to give Hermione a bear hug.

"I'm confused…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Dad, Harry proposed!" Hermione looked at Ginny, slightly shocked.

"How did you know?" she inquired. Ginny grabbed her left hand and held it up for everyone to see.

"It's hard not to tell when 1- you were grinning uncontrollably, and 2- this huge rock on your finger!" Katie and Angelina got up at once to inspect the ring.

They both nodded. "It's real!" Harry turned to the girls, with a hurt look on his face.

"Of course it's real. A real 3 karat diamond. It was my mother's. I asked Ron to hold onto it for me, because I thought if I did, that I would lose it." Ginny looked at Harry.

"You thought Ron could keep hold of it?"

Harry smiled. "No, but I know Luna wouldn't let him lose something so important." Ginny laughed and nodded.

"That's the truth." She said.

The rest of the evening was spent in celebration of things to come. In less than a month, Ron would be a father. Harry and Hermione decided to marry the month after Ginny and Draco planned. All was well, and everyone, for once, dwelt on the present instead of the past.

THE END


End file.
